List of companies in Macross
In the fictional anime series Macross, many aerospace companies exist as part of the world government or RDF which do not in the real world. These are split into two categories: Those which are ringers for companies in the real world (with similar-sounding names provided to give verisimilitude yet not be actionable legally), and new companies formed in-timeline. Companies with the same name as they possess in the real world are not listed. Aircraft/Variable fighter manufacturers # Stonewell (Rockwell International) - Fate: Merged with Bellcom between 2007 and 2009 # Bellcom (Bell Aerospace Textron) - Fate: Merged with Stonewell between 2007 and 2009 # General Titanic (General Dynamics) - Fate: Unknown # Lockhee (Lockheed Martin) - Fate: Unknown # LVT (Ling-Temco-Vought) - Fate: Unknown # Shinsei Industries (origin: Spun off from Stonewell Bellcom in 2012) - Fate: Still operating as of 2059. # Stonewell Bellcom (product of a theoretical merger between Rockwell and Bell) - Fate: Spun off aircraft development group as Shinsei Industries in 2012, fate of company unknown # McNell Douglar (McDonnell Douglas) - Fate: Unknown # Northrop (also known as Northrom)* - Merged with Grumman as Northrop Grumman. Fate: Still operating as of 2051 as Northrom Grumman. # Grumman* - Absorbed by Northrop as Northrop Grumman in 1994. # General Galaxy (established in 2017 within Macross universe) - Fate: Still operating as of 2059. # Messer (Messerschmitt-Bölkow-Blohm) - Fate: Unknown Vehicle/Destroid manufacturers * Chrauler (Chrysler) - Fate: Unknown Weapon manufacturers * Raitheon (Raytheon) - Fate: Still operating as of 2045 * Mauler (Mauser) - Fate: Still operating as of 2045 Engine manufacturers # Shinnakasu - Fate: Unknown (also produced the VF-1 Valkyrie under license) # P&W (Pratt and Whitney) - Fate: Active as of last Series # Roice (Rolls-Royce plc) - Fate: Unknown # Daimler (Daimler-Benz) - Fate: Unknown * Northrop Grumman exists in the Macross universe, and was part of the consortium with Stonewell and Bellcom to produce the VF-0 fighter. However, at the time that the original series had started production, Northrop and Grumman were still separate companies, with their real-world merger still over a decade in the future. In much of the in-story-universe background materials, "Northrom" and "Grumman" are treated as separate companies. Several of the mirrored companies in this list (most notably General Dynamics, Rockwell International and McDonnell Douglas) either ceased to exist or left the aviation industry in the real world before the 1999 crash of the SDF-1. Processed Food A natural consequence of space travel was the requirement for adequate processed food. With footholds on new planets, the variety and types of foods available to humanity naturally increased, though there are many examples of processed foods familiar to people on Earth found on the Macross and subsequent vessels. Examples include, but are not limited to: *Coca-Cola : Seen throughout the film Macross: Do You Remember Love?, wherein Hikaru Ichijyo and Lynn Minmay open a can, which flies all over the chamber as they sip bubbles of the soda in the air at zero gravity. *Vanilla Coke : Seen on Macross Zero, where Aries Turner pours a cupful of it on Roy Focker's head when he attempts to make a move on her. *Pepsi Cola : Seen throughout the first series, and film Macross: Do You Remember Love? in 1984, wherein VF-1 Valkyrie missiles from Maximilian Jenius take their form (as a visual joke), along with: *Budweiser : A popular brand of American beer. *Macrossnalds (McDonalds) : A local rebranding of the fast-food company for space flight New manufacturers After Space War I, many new manufacturers came into being in order to satisfy consumer demands for products of various types. *General Galaxy (see above) *LAI : A high technology company, with branches throughout the inhabited Galaxy. Family-run by the Angeloni clan, and well known for producing high-technology items that are unknown anywhere else, such as the first fold-drive able to pierce fold-faults. The LAI company has interests in space-ship building, starfighters, weapon systems, fold drives, computers, medical technology & pharmaceuticals. They can be compared with Mitsubishi, which has similar wide-ranging industrial interests. Category:Macross lists